


Marks

by TheExplodingPen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chuck Lives, Chuck-centric, Fix-It, Light Masochism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Operation Pitfall, Pre-Movie(s), Tattoos, bottom!Chuck, top!Raleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplodingPen/pseuds/TheExplodingPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's fourteen when Yamarashi attacks Los Angeles, and he sees Gipsy Danger in action for the first time. It's not like he hasn't seen a Jaeger before – hell, he's worked on Lucky Seven's Conn-pod, but Gipsy's the first Jaeger he falls in love with. She's the newest, shiniest, <em>best</em> one out there, and all of that comes before he even sees her pilots step out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**October 17, 2017**

Chuck's fourteen when Yamarashi attacks Los Angeles, and he sees Gipsy Danger in action for the first time. It's not like he hasn't seen a Jaeger before – hell, he's worked on Lucky Seven's Conn-pod, but Gipsy's the first Jaeger he falls in love with. She's the newest, shiniest, _best_ one out there, and all of that comes before he even sees her pilots step out.

Three months later, Chuck's covered every inch of his walls with posters of Gispy Danger and Raleigh Becket. 

**August 21, 2019**

It's a little late to be a birthday present, but Chuck's letter of acceptance to the Jaeger Academy arrives, and he leaves for Kodiak Island the same day. He meets his roommate, and it takes less than three hours for them to decide that they're going to go get drunk to celebrate. Wearing their Academy sweatshirts, no one's going to card them, and the last thing Chuck remembers from that night is throwing back a neon-green shot.

**August 22, 2019**

When Chuck wakes up with a throbbing headache and a sore back, he drags himself out of bed and into the shower and tries to scrub the cotton out of his mouth. He's drying himself off when he sees it, and his scream brings his roommate tearing into the bathroom, where he promptly collapses into a heap of laughter.

There, on the small of Chuck's back, is a tattoo. And not just any tattoo, no. He's gone and gotten himself a Gipsy Danger tramp stamp, complete with Raleigh fucking Becket's name, nice and neat, right underneath it.

For the next sixteen weeks, Chuck's nickname is _Becket's Bitch_. He doesn't mind as much as he knows he should.

**December 16, 2019**

The first time they drift, Chuck tries to keep the knowledge of the tattoo from going across to his father, but it's pointless. Herc's surprise nearly jerks them out of the drift, and afterward, he yells at Chuck for close to an hour, and makes him promise to get it removed.

Chuck, well... Chuck never does.

**February 29, 2020**

Knifehead happens.

Chuck cries for the first time since he lost his mother. He tries to imagine losing a copilot, losing a _brother_ , and he aches for Raleigh. 

Two weeks later, when Raleigh falls off the map, and Herc confirms that the remaining Becket brother isn't going to be piloting anymore, Chuck almost gets his tattoo removed. He can't believe he's got a coward's name tattooed on his skin, there for the world to see. How could he have misjudged the other pilot that badly? He'd wanted to _be_ Raleigh Becket, wanted to drift with him, maybe even pilot with him one day. 

But only cowards run away from a fight, so Chuck takes down his posters and stuffs them into a drawer. 

**January 1, 2025**

Chuck finds out that the Marshall is re-recruiting Raleigh Becket as he's packing up to move to Hong Kong. His father mentions it casually, and Chuck digs his fingernails so hard into his palms that they leave bright red marks when he finally unclenches his fists.

Raleigh fucking Becket. The has-been. The coward.

Chuck leaves his posters in the drawer.

* * *

When Chuck sees Raleigh for the first time, up close and personal, he's struck by how haunted he looks. He's only five years older than Chuck, but there's an age there, a weight that throws the younger man off. _This is why you should never meet your heroes,_ he thinks. _He's just another bloody person._

_A person who felt his brother die in his mind,_ his brain supplies, but Chuck isn't going to forgive him. He ran. He _ran_ , and Chuck can't help but blame Raleigh for where they are right now. Maybe if Raleigh had stayed, maybe if Gipsy had had a few more kills, if _someone_ had tried a little harder, the program would still be operational.

When he looks at Raleigh again, he realizes that it's guilt that's making his shoulders sag, and he has to leave, because thinking it's all Raleigh's fault is one thing.

Having Raleigh know it is another.

**January 8, 2025**

Chuck is going to _kill_ Raleigh Becket.

He's tried talking the Marshall out of it. He's even gone to his father, and god fucking knows how much he hates actually communicating with that man. But they don't seem to get the fact that Raleigh's going to get them all killed. He can't drift, and he if can't drift, god knows he's not going to be able to fight for shit.

So Chuck calls Raleigh a bitch and feels justified when Raleigh punches him. The has-been can't even control himself, can't even handle the _truth_.

And if Chuck gets his ass handed to him in the process, well... he never said Raleigh wasn't a good fighter. Just a shit Ranger.

And, if Chuck goes back to his room and presses against the bruise on his side while he jerks himself off, fast and hard, well... Raleigh Becket is never going to know that. 

He comes, panting against the shower wall, letting the lukewarm water cascade down over him. He's replaying the fight again in his head, probably for the fourth time, when he realizes something he'd missed, something he _shouldn't_ have missed. 

When he'd said he wanted to come back from the mission, that he liked his life, Raleigh hadn't met his eyes. Raleigh had tensed, and gritted his jaw, and refused to look even vaguely in Chuck's direction. 

It hits him, then, that Raleigh might not feel the same way.

Raleigh might not like his life.

Raleigh might not want to come back from the mission.

Chuck lets himself pretend that the droplets streaming down his face are from the shower, even if he can taste salt and feel a tightness in his chest. 

**January 12, 2025**

As soon as they're underwater, the gravity of the situation sets in, and Chuck realizes that he's not going to make it out alive. As much as he doesn't want to die, he's not going to make an issue of it, though it takes Stacker looking long and hard at his hands to make them stop shaking. 

He realizes that one of them is going to die first, and he selfishly hopes that it's going to be him. He doesn't want to feel what Raleigh felt, not even for a moment, a split second, because if Raleigh Becket couldn't handle having his copilot die, there's not a chance in hell that Chuck's going to be able to. And he doesn't want to _understand_ Raleigh any more, not now, not when he can't do anything about it.

There's a part of him, and it's a small part, granted, but it's still there, that is glad there won't be a body. He doesn't believe in an afterlife, but with his luck, he'd get to watch Raleigh find out about his tattoo and not be able to do anything about it, not be able to explain, to tell him that he doesn't regret it.

He wishes, a little distantly, that instead of flicking Raleigh's chest and asking him to disappear, he'd grabbed that godawful sweater and hauled him in for a kiss. An honest-to-god snog. 

If he survives, he decides, he'll do it. Then Slattern damages the payload release, and Chuck doesn't think about Raleigh anymore.

**January 24, 2025**

Chuck survives.

He spends almost two weeks in medical, and they want to keep him there longer, but he can't stay, not when Raleigh and Mako are about to leave on a press tour. And he has to get to Raleigh before that. His legs aren't fully operational yet, but he steals a pair of crutches and demands loose-fitting clothes from the nurses, so he can hobble his way down to Raleigh's room.

The man's still there, with his door open, and Chuck gets the feeling that if he had waited even a moment longer, he would have missed Becket. When he levers himself through the door, Raleigh looks up, concern etched on his features. His hands come up like he wants to steady Chuck, but they don't actually touch him, and that's probably a good thing. Chuck doesn't have the strength at the moment to push past Raleigh's hands.

The American opens his mouth like he's going to say something, but Chuck doesn't give the opportunity, tossing one crutch aside so that he can reach up and wrap his arm around the back of Raleigh's neck to tug him down into a kiss. It's not a nice kiss. It's purposeful and hard, more desperate than Chuck would have liked, because he's sure that as soon as Raleigh realizes what's happening he's going to push Chuck away.

So, Chuck's going to enjoy this while he can.

After a moment, though, he realizes that Raleigh isn't pushing him away. The other man has actually stepped closer, slid his arms around Chuck's waist to hold him up, and turned his head to slot their mouths together that much better, so Chuck lets the other crutch drop and wraps his other arm around Raleigh's neck as well, letting the man support him. 

Raleigh's the first one to pull away, with a teasing nip to Chuck's bottom lip, and the younger man lets out a shaky breath before ducking his head down and hiding his face against Raleigh's neck. He doesn't want to answer any questions at the moment. If he could make it on his own, he wouldn't even be there anymore. But Raleigh's holding him ridiculously close, and Chuck's all too aware that, if he were to let go, he'd fall.

He's slouched a little, because his knees still won't straighten all the way, so so his head is tucked under Raleigh's chin and he can feel the other man's breath across his hair. The American sighs, and then says, “You had to do that right before I'm set to leave, didn't you?”

Chuck laughs, and it sounds dry. “Less awkward,” he says, although the current situation is pretty damn awkward. Raleigh must get the joke, because he laughs as well. “Listen, mate. I don't...”

“Shut up.”

Chuck's about to raise his head to tell Raleigh that he'll say whatever he damn pleases, whenever he damn pleases, but before he can he feels strong fingers tilt his chin up, and then there's a mouth pressed against his own again. 

He's kissed people before, and he's no blushing virgin, but Raleigh's kiss blows every other one he's had out of the water. It's softer than the one he'd given the American, but it's deeper, and Chuck finds himself willingly opening his mouth for Raleigh's tongue, his fingers slipping into the other man's hair of their own accord. His eyes flutter shut, and if he had the presence of mind, he'd be embarrassed about the noises that he's making.

Raleigh doesn't so much break the kiss as change its target, brushing his lips down the curve of Chuck's jaw, down the length of his neck. “You should still be in medical,” he says, and reflexively, Chuck's grip tightens. He's more than a little relieved when Raleigh's does, too, and he gets pressed that much tighter against the firm body in front of him.

“Yeah,” he says, throat bobbing. Raleigh's still got his mouth pressed against his pulse, and every time the blond breathes, Chuck can feel it tickle. “But you're not gonna send me back.”

Chuckling, Raleigh nips at the sensitive skin under Chuck's ear. “I should,” he says. “I should take you back, and then I should get on that plane and go talk about how you saved all our asses.” He lets out a breath. “I'm probably late already.”

Chuck's ready to step back, because it sounds like Raleigh's working up to tell him he's leaving. And that's what Chuck expected, so there's no reason for him to feel as disappointed as he does. Then again, he hadn't been expecting Raleigh to kiss back, and he had. 

Then he feels Raleigh's breath huff out over his ear, and a moment later, the man shrugs. “Ah well,” he says. “Can't imagine anyone honestly blaming me for staying.” 

Feeling far too much relief to be healthy, Chuck all but sags against Raleigh. “Bastard,” he says, under his breath, and then moans when Raleigh sucks a mark onto the side of his neck. _Bastard_. “You still gonna take me back?”

Raleigh leans back, meeting Chuck's eyes. There's humor in them, and half of Chuck just wants to throttle him, while the other half wants Raleigh to fuck him against the nearest wall and leave more of those damn little marks on him.

“Nah “ Raleigh says. “I've got a better idea.”

* * *

Raleigh really is planning on getting them in the shower. Really. But Chuck's still having trouble standing on his own, and Raleigh doesn't want to stop touching him. He's a little afraid that, if he does, Chuck will disappear, and he'll wake up and it'll all have been just a dream.

They're standing in the bathroom, and he's got Chuck pressed up against the sink both as a way to support him and so that he can grind their hips together, pulling more of those little noises of pleasure from the younger man. Chuck's responsive, and they're both hard, but for what Raleigh wants to do, the Australian needs to be squeaky clean.

His hands find their way up under Chuck's shirt, skirting over bare skin until they find bandages. “Don't stop,” Chuck bites out, and Raleigh shushes by sucking on his tongue, something that he's learned makes Chuck go all but limp.

“Nothing wrong with taking my time,” he returns, and his fingertips find the bandages covering the top half of Chuck's chest again, and he lets out a breath. It hasn't been long enough. There's no blood, which is good, but he heard about what happened. “You sure you want -”

Chuck all but pushes him away, and while there's almost no strength behind it, Raleigh steps back, wondering if he's crossed a line somewhere. But it's not anger that's written on Chuck's face. There's just determination, and as Raleigh watches, Chuck strips off his shirt and tosses it aside. Then he starts looking for the end of the gauze, and Raleigh steps in again, covering the other man's hands with his own.

“Let me,” he says, and Chuck drops his hands with a huff, closing his eyes. 

“'m fine,” he mumbles as Raleigh carefully starts unwinding the gauze. The other man doesn't answer until the bandages are laying in the sink, and Chuck's chest is completely bared.

The damage is... not as bad as it could have been. There'll be some scarring, mostly minimal, and for that, Raleigh is relieved. He lays a hand on Chuck's chest, over his heart, and just feels it beat for a moment before his hands drop to the man's sweats.

Chuck grabs his wrists almost immediately, and Raleigh freezes, looking up. The younger man is a little wide-eyed, so Raleigh moves slowly, his hands going to Chuck's waist instead of his waistband. “Hey,” he says, searching Chuck's face. “We don't have to go any farther than this. I'm so good with just kissing you and holding you for the rest of the night, if that's what you want.”

The Australian swats his stomach, but there's no strength behind it. “Not what I want,” he says, though he's looking down. “Look, it's... the burns were pretty bad. They did skin grafts, and they're healing, but it's not...” He trails off, so Raleigh cuts in.

“It's not ace?”

Chuck lets out a bit of barking laugh at that, nodding. “Yeah,” he says. “It's not ace.”

Raleigh doesn't answer after that. He makes sure Chuck is braced against the sink, and then he leans back just far enough that he can pull his shirt up over his head. It lands somewhere to the side, but Raleigh's already focused on taking Chuck's hands and guiding them to his skin, one to his side, and one to his chest.

His scars are there. There are four equidistant lines on his side, raised and red, and a pattern on his chest. There are worse ones under his pants, but it's easier for Chuck to see these, to touch them.

“You know what happened,” he says, and his voice is quiet, serious. Chuck looks up. “I don't remember much after... after I started piloting Gipsy solo, but the doctors said I was alone in her for a good fifteen minutes. Maybe more. The uh...” He coughs, and Chuck squeezes his shoulder gently. “Her circuits fried right after she lost her second pilot. I had... some of the burns were bad enough that they marked my femur. These ones - “ He motioned at the scars under Chuck's palms. “These were the 'good' ones. Didn't need grafts. But uh... the rest did.” 

Chuck spreads his fingers, his thumb brushing over the half-pentagon that decorates Raleigh's chest. “You got a point with this, Becket?” he asks, although the roughness in Chuck's voice tells him that he's already got the point.

“Mm.” Raleigh slides his hands up Chuck's back, and then leans down, kissing him again. “You've got marks,” he says against the younger man's lips. “I do, too. More than either of us should. But I don't mind, all right? They'll heal, and they won't go away, not entirely, but they'll get better.” He meets Chuck's eyes. “If anything, they're a reminder of what you've lived through.”

Chuck snorts, but he doesn't move to push Raleigh's hands away again when he reaches for the tie at his waist. “You like all my marks, Becket boy?”

Grinning, Raleigh nods. He tugs on one of the strings, and a moment later, Chuck's hands are gripping his wrists again, and the Australian is saying, “ _Shit_ ,” against his collarbone. “Fucking _shite_.”

Raleigh doesn't move, just lets Chuck hold his hands in place. “Okay?” he asks, and Chuck shakes his head, sighs, and then nods.

“Might've spoke a little soon,” Chuck says, and then lets go of Raleigh's wrists, turning his back to him before Raleigh can say anything else.

He doesn't get it for a moment, and then he sees it, the patch of ink on Chuck's lower back. His own name is there, under Gipsy's wings, in a curly-script and much more even than his signature, but it's there. His name is tattooed on Chuck's body.

He's fucked people with Gipsy Danger tattoos before, with his name (or even fucking worse, his _brother's_ ) decorating their skin, and it's always been more of a turn off than anything else. He wasn't ever going to see them again, after that, and having his name inked on their bodies was a connection that he didn't particularly want.

Seeing it on Chuck, though... it's different. _Want_ flares up, hot and heavy, inside him, and one hand comes up, brushing over the 'R' in 'Raleigh.' Chuck tenses, and Raleigh realizes he hasn't said anything yet, hasn't told the other man exactly _what_ the tattoo is doing to him. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, tracing the outline of Gipsy's wings. Chuck's still tense, so he leans in, pressing his mouth to the back of his neck and closing his eyes. “Fuck. If I didn't want to rim you so badly, I've have you right here.”

Chuck's head jerks up at that, and Raleigh shifts to meet his eyes in the mirror. “Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me,” the man quips, and Raleigh retaliates by scraping his teeth over Chuck's shoulder. 

“Don't tempt me,” he says. He doesn't want this to be a quick fuck, over and done with in ten minutes or less. He wants to take his time with Chuck, because the other man deserves that. “ _Fuck_ , you have my name.”

Chuck tips his head back, resting it on Raleigh's shoulder, and one hand comes up to slide into the American's hair. “That really gets you going, doesn't it?” he asks, and his voice is low, rough. “Definitely would have showed it to you sooner if I though you'd be like this.” Raleigh can feel Chuck's grin against his jaw, and he _knows_ the other man can feel his dick against his ass. “It's almost like...” Chuck doesn't finish the sentence, but Raleigh doesn't have a problem with that, because he can.

“It's almost like you're _mine_ ,” he says, and Chuck shudders. Raleigh makes a mental note, because he's definitely going to use that in the future. “Mine. I like the sound of that.”

Chuck turns in his arms, nipping at Raleigh's collarbone. “Shit. You sure you don't wanna fuck me right now?”

Reaching down, Raleigh squeezes Chuck's ass, turning his head so he can see the tattoo in the mirror. “Shower,” he says firmly. “And then I'll give you exactly what you want.”

Finally, Chuck lets Raleigh push his pants down to his ankles, and the Australian does the same thing for him. Raleigh ends up having to all but carry Chuck into the shower, but they get in, and Raleigh puts his back to the shower head so that the spray isn't hitting the new skin on Chuck's legs directly. For a long moment, Raleigh just holds the other man against himself, and Chuck lets him, breathing quietly against Raleigh's neck. It's... comfortable, in a way that Raleigh hasn't experienced before. 

When Chuck's arms come up to loop around his neck, Raleigh reaches for the shower gel, squirting some out over his palm. He lathers his hands quickly, and then slides his hands down Chuck's back until he can circle his entrance with his forefinger.

Chuck jerks forward, and they both let out a little noise at the accidental friction. They're too close to avoid touching each other, and it's just so... _good_. Raleigh hums, and Chuck snorts against his neck. “Could try sounding less smug about it,” he says. “Bastard.”

Raleigh grins, and pushes his finger past the tight ring of muscle, making Chuck jerk again. “ _Bastard_ ,” he says, though there's only so much venom that can be behind the word when Chuck's so breathless. “Don't stop.”

“Not planning on it,” Raleigh responds. He holds Chuck close with one arm while he slowly fucks his finger into him with the other, his fingers splayed over the tattoo on his back. “You're going to have to tell me the story that goes with that,” he says when he lets his hand slip away and fall under the water. Stepping back, he lets Chuck stand under the stream of water, until all of the suds are washed away. “Because there has to be a story.”

“There is a story,” Chuck answers, and Raleigh helps him out of the shower, wrapping him in a towel as soon as he can. “Got drunk, had an arse of a roommate who didn't stop me.”

Raleigh looks up. “Roommate?” he repeats. “You...” He does the math. “You did this while you were in the Academy.”

Chuck flushes, so Raleigh kisses him, pressing their wet bodies together. “Christ,” he whispers. “How old were you? Seventeen?”

“Sixteen,” Chuck answers.

“ _Fuck_.” Raleigh rests their foreheads together for a moment, just breathing. Sixteen. And Chuck had never had it removed. “You're something else, you know that?”

Chuck grins. “Not the first time I've heard it.”

Raleigh picks him up, ignoring the other man's indignant squawk, and guides Chuck's legs around his waist. “Probably won't be the last,” Raleigh agrees, just to see Chuck's eyes narrow. When he lays him on the bed, he kisses him, smoothing out the Australian's frown. “Just a moment,” he says, and ducks over to the sink to get a glass of water.

When he returns, Chuck's watching him with a curious expression, but Raleigh just sets the glass down before moving to the bed. He kisses Chuck deeply, and then, before the other man can protest, rolls him over onto his stomach and shoves a pillow under his hips.

“I know you're clean,” he said. “The PPDC wouldn't let you anywhere near a Jaeger if you weren't.” He leans down, kissing the small of Chuck's back, right under the loop of the 'g' in his name. “So we'll forgo the condom here.” He wants to spend hours on the tattoo, but he doubts Chuck would appreciate that as much as Raleigh wants to, so he moves lower, spreading Chuck's ass before flattening his tongue and licking over his hole.

When he does it, Chuck's halfway to a sarcastic comment about God knows what, but it never leaves his mouth. Raleigh looks up to see Chuck's fingers fisted in the sheets, mouth open and eyes screwed shut. Happy with the reaction, Raleigh does it again, and this time, Chuck pushes back against his mouth with a muffled, “ _Fuck_.”

Raleigh's done with words then. He flicks his tongue over Chuck's tight pucker again, and then straightens it, pushing the very tip into the other man. Chuck's tight, but Raleigh's finger in the shower started the process of loosening him, and Raleigh's tongue wiggles forward without much resistance. 

Above him, Chuck's not holding back any of his gorgeous sounds. His hips are making minuscule little rocking motions, pressing his cock down onto the sheets, and his ass back against Raleigh's mouth. When Raleigh pulls back for air, Chuck whines, and his back arches in a way that's almost catlike, drawing attention to his tattoo. 

“God-fucking- _dammit_ , Ray,” Chuck bites out. “Do that again.”

So Raleigh does.

* * *

It's a surprise to both of them when Chuck comes.

Well, it's a surprise to Raleigh at least. Chuck's fucking embarrassed. Raleigh had two fingers pressed up inside him, and it had been an accident, really, Chuck's sure of it. He'd pressed a little too hard against that sweet spot, and scraped his teeth over the side of Chuck's neck, and that had been it. Chuck jerked, tightened around his fingers, and came so hard he saw stars. 

When he comes back to himself, Raleigh's fingers are still inside him, though they've stopped moving. Raleigh's mouth is still pressed up against his neck, too, and he can feel the man's breath. He knows he's flushed, knows that, when he blushes, it spreads over his shoulders and down his back, so no matter how hard he tries to hide his face, Raleigh's going to _know_.

He opens his mouth to say something, though _what_ , he has no fucking idea, when Raleigh shifts and he can suddenly feel the other man's very hard, very _large_ erection pressed up against the back of his thigh.

“Fuck,” Raleigh breathes, and Chuck shudders at how wrecked his voice sounds. “Did you just... from just my...?”

He sounds a bit like a broken record, which is about how Chuck feels, his brain caught up in a loop of mortification and pleasure. Instead of answering, he makes himself roll away from the wet spot, even if that dislodges Raleigh's fingers. He feels empty without them, and he pulls a face, reaching up to grab Raleigh's dog tags, because his neck is too far away, before pulling him down into a kiss. It's sloppy and wet, because his coordination isn't quite back yet, but Raleigh responds eagerly, fitting his cock against Chuck's hip and grinding down, moaning into Chuck's mouth.

“ _Raah-leigh_ ,” Chuck breathes after a moment, his accent even heavier than it is normally. He's still got his fingers wrapped around Raleigh's dog tags, and he tugs on them. “If you don't get inside me in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to use these to strangle you. And not in the fun way, mate.”

Raleigh's eyes flash, and the heat there makes Chuck's cock twitch, blood already starting to flow back into it. He feels his heart speed up when Raleigh reaches for the lube again and slicks his cock, because two fingers of prep isn't enough, and it's going to _burn_ , and he can't fucking wait. He's going to feel this fuck for days, and it's going to be perfect.

The American pushes into him far too slowly, and Chuck puts up with it for exactly thirty seconds, like he promised, before he growls and cants his hips up, pushing Raleigh's cock farther into him by an inch or so. Raleigh gasps, and he meets Chuck's eyes, like he's asking for permission.

Chuck nods, and Raleigh thrusts into him.

Raleigh's dog tags are digging into his palm, and his cock is splitting him open, and it's exquisite. Chuck's eyes flutter shut and he moans aloud, tipping his head back as he pushes back against Raleigh's every thrust. The next thing he knows, Raleigh's teeth are back on his neck, nipping and sucking, bringing blood up to the surface of his skin, leaving marks that will last for days.

When Raleigh growls, “Mine,” against his skin, all the blood in Chuck's body redirects south, and he's so hard it hurts. He thinks he cries out Raleigh's name, but the other man silences him with a kiss that's more pressure and panting than anything else, and then Raleigh's coming inside him.

It's white-hot, but Chuck barely registers the fact that Raleigh's come _inside_ him before the man is slipping out and falling down to his elbows between Chuck's legs. Dazed, Chuck just looks at him, and he doesn't realize what Raleigh's doing until the American has his lips wrapped around the head of Chuck's cock.

Raleigh presses two fingers back inside Chuck and finds his sweet spot with dead precision. He does something with his tongue, and presses against that spot, and Chuck comes without warning, one hand flying up to tangle in Raleigh's hair, because if he doesn't hold onto something, he's afraid he's going to float away.

They're both panting when Raleigh pulls back, wiping his mouth. His chest is heaving, and his eyes are bright, and Chuck can't help but notice that the haunted look is gone. Raleigh looks _alive_ , and by the way Chuck is aching in all the right ways, he knows he is too. 

He's even got the marks to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> [TheBritishGovernment](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishGovernment/pseuds/TheBritishGovernment) asked for tattoo!Chuck, and what was supposed to be a 500-word drabble turned into a 10 page fic, complete with kink. There you go, wife. Enjoy.


End file.
